


It Is a Cloudy Night, But Something Is Very Clear.

by Shipper_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Charlie is Dean's bestfriend, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Resolved, a lil bit of angst, date, established Destiel, mentions of Charlie - Freeform, mentions of John and his A+ parenting, sam is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_trash/pseuds/Shipper_trash
Summary: A cute lil Destiel date. Hope y'all like it!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	It Is a Cloudy Night, But Something Is Very Clear.

The clouds are so free. They have no shape, no form, no destination. They roam free and wild, absorbing what's near them. They bring the rain, the snow. And they bring happiness. 

“I want to be a cloud,” Castiel says to Dean. They're both under the stars, sitting on the hood of Dean's Impala and drinking in the beautiful cloudy sky with their almost-worthy beers. “They are free of any obligations. They don't have to do anything, in fact.” 

Dean chuckles, his left hand wrapping around Cas' waist. His right hand is holding the beer bottle. He pulls him closer, his nose nuzzling and sniffing his Cas' neck. “Mmh,” he's saying something, but the voice comes out a bit muffled. 

“What?” Castiel asks, his lips forming itself into a smile.

“You can be anything, babe.” Dean repeats as he pulls himself away from his neck. His eyes are sparkling with excitement and mischief, just like the day he'd first asked Cas out on a date. It was a pretend one, a dare, but it only worked in their favour. “But now,” He puts the empty beer bottle on the top of the car, and jumps down on the solid ground. He then pats the hood softly, as if to apologise to baby for the harsh jump. “But now?” Cas prompts, and Dean smiles that smile of his, that always makes Cas' heart skip a beat. He thrusts forward his hand and the look on his face softens, the mischief gone leaving behind only fondness in its wake. “But now, will you be my dance partner, my angel?” As if on cue, ‘Can't help falling in love with you’ by Elvis starts playing. 

Instead of saying his answer, Cas shows it to him. He puts his beer bottle beside Dean's, on top of baby, and puts his hand on Dean's. His other hand has already found their way to his left cheek, his thumb tracing the soft lines of the perfect lips he's ever seen. Touched, felt. He slowly stands up on the ground too, and Dean backs up a little to give him space. They both move a little farther, and only then do they start dancing. 

Cas' hands are on Dean's shoulder and waist, while Dean has both his hands on Cas' waist. They're dancing to the rhythm, but Dean feels the need to be closer, so he pulls him in. Cas' lips part at the feeling of their bodies flushed together, their groins at almost the same level and against each other. Dean rests his forehead onto his angel's, their feet dancing on its own in small but synced steps. 

They don't know how much time has passed until they hear the song end and Charlie's enthusiastic exclaim, “The Song is over!! woohooo!” They both get startled that she's here. But then, Dean shakes his head and grumbles under his breath. “Damn it Charles,” he curses, and Castiel is confused. And come to think of it, the song just started. On its own.

They're still in the embrace, but the moment is broken. Castiel releases himself of Dean's hold, looks him in the face, and arches up his brow in a silent command of, ‘anything to share?’ 

Dean rubs his face, then scratches the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. “Well,” he starts, his posture calm but his face anything but. “I wanted this night to be special,” Warm blooms up in Cas' heart. This man will do anything, and everything for him. He continues, “And um, I know how much you love this place,” 

“We had our first real date here.” Cas says, remembering the beautiful night he had. That was just the beginning of such nights. And days too. 

“Yeah. And so I thought, we could come up here again and watch the stars, and clouds. We'd drink beer and talk, maybe make out,” Dean takes Cas' hands in his and intertwines it. “But I wanted this night to be something more… distinct, unique. Something we can hopefully laugh on or be happily nostalgic about when we're both old,” 

“Like dance,” Cas supplies, a big smile plastered on his face. At this rate, this will be his permanent face. That thought widens his smile.

Dean nods, “And this song just fit perfectly. But I couldn't figure out a way to switch it on without making you suspicious, I didn't want you to know prematurely. So, I asked Charlie and she did this thing so that baby's cassete will start playing by voice,” At this, he looks… ashamed. But why? Castiel squints his eyes in confusion, his head automatically tilting to one side. Dean takes one look at him, smiles nervously, then can't meet his eyes again. Before Cas can ask though, he starts rambling, “Sorry, I know you must think I am an awful boyfriend,”

“Awful? Dean, even if you tried you could not be a bad boyfriend,” Dean looks at him, his shoulders relaxing _just_ slightly, “You can never be bad anything, my love. Why'd you even think that?” 

“I didn't plan it myself,” his shoulders tense again, “I didn't do everything myself. I just rambled on and Charlie did everything, even the cassete part, especially that part. I should be able to do _everything_ for my loved ones. And I didn't-” Cas takes his face in his hands, his lips touching this _idiots_ , kissing him and rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

Cas almost asks, _where is this coming from, Dean?_ But he doesn't need to. Because he knows. He knows it's because of John, his irrelevant and wrong teachings to his own children. Sam turned out okay, but Dean didn't. Sam learned from Dean, but Dean learned from John. Even if it was _his best_ , John Winchester did the worst. He snatched away Dean's childhood, raised him not as a son, but prepared him as a soldier, meant to take care of everyone but himself. 

Dean holds himself well. You wouldn't know if you looked at him, hear him be funny and stupid and just, _be_. Castiel himself didn't know of the traumas and the lasting effect until later. But when he did, it was as clear as daylight. All the small things made more sense. Like this one. Now, he's saying what his problem is, that he's not okay with _not doing everything on his own_ , but only a little while back Cas would have to struggle for weeks to know why Dean is so tense, so sad. This is a progress, but John has done a lot more damage. 

“Dean,” he says simply after he stops kissing him, Dean lax in his arms. “Oh, Dean,” he kisses him again, his hands scratching the small hair at the nape of Dean's neck. “You came up with this, you used your time willingly to think about me, what you'll do for me. Then you took more of your time to make it perfect for me, asked Charlie if it's a good idea,” Cas sighed happliy. “You did it for me, my love. And I am happy for that. I feel so good to have you in my life, Dean, and you just _being alive_ is everything you have to do by yourself.”

This time it's Dean who initiates the kiss. It's longer, it's more passionate. But it's soft, and loving, and the perfect way to end their date. 

Dean doesn't say a word after that. He just keeps looking at Cas and kissing him, on his lips, his cheeks. His hands roam on Cas' chest, his breaths getting shallower and shallower. Cas keeps smiling, and makes Dean follow him to the backseat of baby. 

It's a cloudy night, but something is very clear. 

Dean _trusts Cas_ , and it's somehow even better than him returning Castiel's love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please comment and leave Kudos if it made you smile :)


End file.
